Between Angels And...
by Ragna
Summary: Cordelia gets hit by a Toth-like demon and splits into four, all four of whom no longer love Angel
1. Between Angels And...

TITLE: Between Angels And...  
AUTHOR: Ragna (RaverRagna@excite.com)  
RATING: PG overall  
CLASSIFICATION: Past Angel/Cordelia.  
SUMMARY: Cordelia gets hit by a Toth-like demon and splits into four, all four of whom no longer love Angel  
SPOILERS: Set after the Pylea episodes.  
DISTRIBUTION: Any sites with my fic up; you all have unspoken permission. I write it, you can post it. Everyone else just keep my name on it and let me know.  
PREVIOUS PARTS/ARCHIVED AT: http://www.envy.nu/allthepain/index.html  
DISCLAIMER: If you don't recognize it, chances are it's my own creation. If you do, Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Kazui Sandollar, FOX and the WB own it or them. Various friends of mine are holding characters hostage. You may see them by appointment only.  
FEEDBACK: Sorry I'm not home right now I'm walking in the spiderwebs so leave a message and I'll call you back...in other words, I want it. Don't care if it's onlist or not, but I prefer offlist since I have quite a few lists on No Mail.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Answer to Gloveslap #4. Blaire, I was going to wait till it was finished, but since you're so impatient...  
~*~*~  
"Well, I love you too. Yeah, I know...bye." Cordelia hung up, beaming in the light filled apartment. Talking to Angel always made her feel better. They'd been dancing around their feelings for each other for a long time, and now...  
  
It was all in the open.   
  
Life was great for Miss Cordelia Chase.   
  
She didn't realize that four minutes later, as she looked up at the opening door of the Hyperion, her life would change forever.  
  
***  
  
When Angel came back, five hours later, he saw Cordelia. "Cordy..." he began, and then stopped.  
  
There was Cordelia...and Cordelia...and Cordelia...and Cordelia. All unconscious. And Wesley, Gunn, Fred and Lorne to boot.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"A bekko-hakaisha demon," Wesley said, looking at Cordelia. "Similar to the Toth demon that hit Sunnydale last year, except it splits it's victims into four. But...no one knows what those four will be. And then, there's other problems."  
  
Angel looked angry. "We'll find him and kill him and fix Cordy."  
  
Lorne sadly shook his head. "Dark and broody, it isn't reversible. I've seen it happen before. Nothing, maybe short of the end of the world, can reverse the process. And...none of the four parts will love the person they loved when they were one. This demon...he not only splits, he destroys the heart."  
  
"No." Angel just stared at the four Cordelia's. "No. No. NO!" He vamped out, picking up one of the couches and throwing it against a wall.  
  
Fred went out and gingerly touched Angel's arm. He turned, full vamp face, and saw the fear in her eyes.  
  
He was scaring her.  
  
His vamp face slid off, to be replaced by a look of unimaginable hurt and suffering.  
  
"We can't fix her," Fred said quietly.  
  
The hurt deepened, and he turned away, walking towards his room.  
  
***  
  
"Wha...what happened?"  
  
The Cordelia on the farthest left woke up. Her head hurt, and she felt hungry.  
  
The Cordelia on the farthest right woke up. Her head hurt, and she felt powerful.  
  
The Cordelia on the closest right woke up. Her head hurt, and she wanted blood.  
  
The Cordelia on the closest left woke up. Her head hurt, and she felt tired.  
  
Gunn had watching duties. He was sitting there looking at the four identical women. "Do you know who you are?"  
  
"I'm the Eternal Cordelia."  
  
"I'm the Seer Cordelia."  
  
"I'm Cordelia."  
  
"I'm Cordy. Gunn, what happened?"  
  
Gunn was stunned. Then, doing the smartest thing he could think of, he looked towards the stairs and yelled, "Wesley! They're awake! And one of them wants blood!" 


	2. ...Blood

TITLE: Between Angels And...Blood  
AUTHOR: Ragna (RaverRagna@excite.com)  
RATING: PG overall  
CLASSIFICATION: Past Angel/Cordelia, Vamp Cordelia/Lindsey, Vamp Cordelia/Other.  
SUMMARY: Cordelia gets hit by a Toth-like demon and splits into four, all four of whom no longer love Angel  
SPOILERS: Set after the Pylea episodes.  
DISTRIBUTION: Any sites with my fic up; you all have unspoken permission. I write it, you can post it. Everyone else just keep my name on it and let me know.  
PREVIOUS PARTS/ARCHIVED AT: http://www.envy.nu/allthepain/index.html  
DISCLAIMER: If you don't recognize it, chances are it's my own creation. If you do, Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Kazui Sandollar, FOX and the WB own it or them. Various friends of mine are holding characters hostage. You may see them by appointment only.  
FEEDBACK: Sorry I'm not home right now I'm walking in the spiderwebs so leave a message and I'll call you back...in other words, I want it. Don't care if it's onlist or not, but I prefer offlist since I have quite a few lists on No Mail.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Answer to Gloveslap #4. Blaire, I was going to wait till it was finished, but since you're so impatient...  
~*~*~  
Cordelia knew she had to get out of there.  
  
She had to feed.  
  
She had to hunt.  
  
Before Wesley came downstairs, Cordelia ran to the window and jumped out, cutting her on a hundred different places.  
  
But she was free. To feed, to hunt...to kill.  
  
***  
  
Lindsey McDonald was on his way back to LA. He wanted to be home, to where, even if the firm was after him, he would feel safe.  
  
Safe. Something he hadn't felt since he left, really.  
  
At least if he was in LA he could have an idea of what was being sent after him.  
  
And as he pulled himself from his thoughts, he saw a woman stop in front of his truck. A woman he recognized.  
  
A bleeding Cordelia.  
  
He slammed on the brakes and stopped half an inch from hitting her.  
  
***  
  
"I'm sorry," Cordelia said as Lindsey pulled glass from her wounds at the hotel he was staying at. She was human faced, looking and acting just like the Cordelia he knew before he left. "I...had a fight with Angel and..."  
  
"Did he throw you?"  
  
She started to shake her head, but then she nodded. "Yes. Through a window." She started to cry alligator tears. "He hurt me. He's flipped and I don't know what he'll do."  
  
Lindsey nodded. "I always thought that. He's unstable. It's that soul of his."  
  
Cordelia nodded, shuddering slightly.  
  
"You must be cold. I mean, your hands..." Lindsey stopped. "Cordelia...you're..."  
  
"Hungry." She vamped out but didn't make a move to attack him. She looked at him, lust overriding hunger, for the moment. "Angel and I are old news. I'm a new women, now. And I want a new man, a real man."  
  
"A real man," Lindsey repeated. "Like...?"  
  
"You." She pulled him into a smoldering kiss, rubbing her bloody palms on his face as she pulled him close.  
  
He kissed back, cautiously. This was a new arena, a place he'd only been to once before but it hadn't gone past a kiss that time. This time, there'd be more.  
  
Cordelia pulled away. "I want you. Now." She ripped off his shirt, rubbing her bloody palms on his smooth, bare chest. She looked at him. "Just going to sit there?"  
  
Lindsey snapped into action. He lowered her to the bed, taking off her shirt, looking at her perfect breasts.  
  
Cordelia shut off the light with her free hand.  
  
***  
  
Cordelia stood, getting dressed. She'd satiated her lust.  
  
And looking at Lindsey slowly cooling body, her hunger felt satiated too.  
  
But another problem arose. She had two hours until sunrise, and she had to find a place to stay. It was important. She didn't want to burn to ash her first night of freedom.  
  
She shut the door to the bathroom, cleaning up. Not having the ability to use a mirror was a pain, but she managed.  
  
She cleaned up, straightening the formerly evil currently dead lawyer on the bed, taking his cash from his wallet and going through his belongings. Nothing really worth keeping, but maybe sending his guitar and a bloody shirt to Angel might be a nice surprise.  
  
Grabbing the items, she left the room, shutting the door behind her, almost running into another girl.  
  
She was on the short side, about 5"1', with blonde hair and large breasts. She had a tiny waist and sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"I take it you just fed," she said, smirking at Cordelia.  
  
Cordelia looked at the girl. "How...?"  
  
The girl shrugged. "This place, best area for vamps to feed. And fuck." She held out her hand. "Sara."  
  
"Cordelia." She shook her hand.  
  
"You got a place to stay?"  
  
"No."  
  
Sara grabbed her hand in a gesture bespeaking years of experience. She may have only looked sixteen, but she was so much older. Sara's hand caressed more than held.  
  
"Come with me." 


	3. ...Visions

TITLE: Between Angels And...Visions  
AUTHOR: Ragna (RaverRagna@excite.com)  
RATING: PG overall  
CLASSIFICATION: Past Angel/Cordelia, possible Wesley/Cordelia.  
SUMMARY: Cordelia gets hit by a Toth-like demon and splits into four, all four of whom no longer love Angel  
SPOILERS: Set after the Pylea episodes.  
DISTRIBUTION: Any sites with my fic up; you all have unspoken permission. I write it, you can post it. Everyone else just keep my name on it and let me know.  
PREVIOUS PARTS/ARCHIVED AT: http://www.envy.nu/allthepain/index.html  
DISCLAIMER: If you don't recognize it, chances are it's my own creation. If you do, Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Kazui Sandollar, FOX and the WB own it or them. Various friends of mine are holding characters hostage. You may see them by appointment only.  
FEEDBACK: Sorry I'm not home right now I'm walking in the spiderwebs so leave a message and I'll call you back...in other words, I want it. Don't care if it's onlist or not, but I prefer offlist since I have quite a few lists on No Mail.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Answer to Gloveslap #4. Blaire, I was going to wait till it was finished, but since you're so impatient...  
~*~*~  
"Ow!"  
  
She held her head in her hands. "Ow!"  
  
Vision after vision pounded into her head. "This hurts! This really hurts!"  
  
Finally, the visions subsided. "I...need...aspirin."  
  
Wesley pulled a bottle of aspirin from behind the counter. "Here. Do you need water?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, smiling at the man. "That'd be nice. And...maybe I could lie down."  
  
"Right. I'll take you to a room."  
  
***  
  
Wesley sat down next to her. "Cordelia...do you understand what happened?"  
  
She nodded. "We split from one. I...I guess I got the visions."  
  
He nodded as well. "It seems that way."  
  
"And...is it really irreversible?"  
  
"That's what Lorne says."  
  
She began to sob, her shoulders shaking heavily. "I don't want these visions! I...what good will I be to you? How can I help? All I see is the future, past lives..." She whispered softly. "And I can't control it."  
  
"Shh," Wesley said, enfolding her in his arms. "Everything will be fine, Cordelia, I promise, I promise."  
  
***  
  
"She's asleep," Wesley said. "Has he come down yet?"  
  
Gunn shook his head, looking at the other two Cordelia's, sleeping on couches. "No, man. Fred went up to check on him."  
  
Wesley was going to reply when he heard a scream from upstairs. "Stay here," he said to Gunn, and he ran back upstairs.  
  
***  
  
Cordelia was sobbing again. This time she was shaking all over. "I had visions in my dreams. They were horrible visions, just horrible..."  
  
Her arms around her, she rocked back and forth on the bed.  
  
"Cordelia..."  
  
"And you. You were keeping me safe. Wesley, you protected me."  
  
She suddenly moved to his side and kissed him. It was much better than the awkward kiss in the library many years ago; he began to respond when he remembered that, even though she didn't love Angel, it would still hurt him.  
  
"Cordelia, I...I can't."  
  
"Why not?" she asked, almost on the verge of tears.  
  
"Angel. It would hurt Angel."  
  
"But..."  
  
Wesley shook his head. "Give it some time. If you still feel the same way...perhaps, it will happen."  
  
"You won't leave me tonight, will you?"  
  
"No," he said, helping her get the sheets over her again. "No, I'll sit here tonight while you sleep."  
  
Cordelia nodded, going to sleep again. She had a hand lying towards Wesley, and he grasped it lightly, his mind reeling at what could happen between them. 


	4. ...Immortality

TITLE: Between Angels And...Immortality  
AUTHOR: Ragna (RaverRagna@excite.com)  
RATING: PG overall  
CLASSIFICATION: Past Angel/Cordelia.  
SUMMARY: Cordelia gets hit by a Toth-like demon and splits into four, all four of whom no longer love Angel  
SPOILERS: Set after the Pylea episodes.  
DISTRIBUTION: Any sites with my fic up; you all have unspoken permission. I write it, you can post it. Everyone else just keep my name on it and let me know.  
PREVIOUS PARTS/ARCHIVED AT: http://www.envy.nu/allthepain/index.html  
DISCLAIMER: If you don't recognize it, chances are it's my own creation. If you do, Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Kazui Sandollar, FOX and the WB own it or them. Various friends of mine are holding characters hostage. You may see them by appointment only.  
FEEDBACK: Sorry I'm not home right now I'm walking in the spiderwebs so leave a message and I'll call you back...in other words, I want it. Don't care if it's onlist or not, but I prefer offlist since I have quite a few lists on No Mail.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Answer to Gloveslap #4. Blaire, I was going to wait till it was finished, but since you're so impatient...  
~*~*~  
The Eternal Cordelia awoke. The hotel was quiet; no one was there except the human Cordelia, sleeping on the other couch.  
  
She had to leave, had to escape...she was immortal. She had the world to see, and the urge to see as much as she could now.  
  
She woke quietly and walked towards the door just as quietly.  
  
And then, she was free.  
  
***  
  
She awoke again, with two African Americans standing over her.  
  
"Lady, you okay? You got shot."  
  
"I...I did?"  
  
The man who didn't speak before nodded. "Yeah. Got caught in the middle of a gang fight, got shot up bad. But...you're healed. You're not a vampire, either."  
  
"Are you some of Gunn's people?"  
  
They both nodded. "He's on his way."  
  
Cordelia stood up. "I need to get out of here. He can't get me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..." she trailed off. "Because I'm immortal. I'll never die. And I can't bear to be around the people I knew when I was whole, not this...quarter. I need to run. I need to be free!"  
  
The two men looked at each other. "Lady, if we let you go...make it look like you escaped."  
  
She smiled slightly. "I will."  
  
***  
  
Gunn went back to the hotel. She'd escaped. How he was going to break the news, he didn't know.  
  
"Gunn?" Lorne asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"She escaped, didn't she?"  
  
Gunn nodded.  
  
"The immortal one?"  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"She was going to, you know. Immortals...they have a freedom most people will never have. They want to be free, to live anywhere they can. It's a good idea not to follow her."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"We let her run."  
  
***  
  
It wasn't until later that the postcards started to arrive from all over the world. It made her disappearance easier for Gunn to take, but it still hurt he couldn't help her, in some way. 


	5. ...Normalcy

TITLE: Between Angels And...Normalcy  
AUTHOR: Ragna (RaverRagna@excite.com)  
RATING: PG overall  
CLASSIFICATION: Past Angel/Cordelia.  
SUMMARY: Cordelia gets hit by a Toth-like demon and splits into four, all four of whom no longer love Angel  
SPOILERS: Set after the Pylea episodes.  
DISTRIBUTION: Any sites with my fic up; you all have unspoken permission. I write it, you can post it. Everyone else just keep my name on it and let me know.  
PREVIOUS PARTS/ARCHIVED AT: http://www.envy.nu/allthepain/index.html  
DISCLAIMER: If you don't recognize it, chances are it's my own creation. If you do, Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Kazui Sandollar, FOX and the WB own it or them. Various friends of mine are holding characters hostage. You may see them by appointment only.  
FEEDBACK: Sorry I'm not home right now I'm walking in the spiderwebs so leave a message and I'll call you back...in other words, I want it. Don't care if it's onlist or not, but I prefer offlist since I have quite a few lists on No Mail.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Answer to Gloveslap #4. Blaire, I was going to wait till it was finished, but since you're so impatient...  
~*~*~  
It was a strange feeling, to wake up on a couch and find the hotel lobby quiet at three in the afternoon.  
  
And it was empty.  
  
Except for Lorne staring at her.  
  
"Morning, sunshine."  
  
Cordelia smiled slightly. "I really split into four, didn't I?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, you sure did."  
  
"And I don't love Angel?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nope."  
  
She stood up, holding her head. "I need to get out of here."  
  
"Hold on there," Lorne said, taking a hold of her arm. "We've already had two leave, we don't want to leave you, too."  
  
"Why? I don't have the visions anymore."  
  
"But you're still Cordelia."  
  
"No, I'm not. Without the visions I'm nothing to you guys."  
  
"Wait, wait, sweet cakes. You're not nothing. You can still fight."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Look, I was told to keep you here. Gunn's trying to get Angel out of his room, Fred's in there trying to keep him from opening a window and letting the sunshine in, Wesley's keeping the seer asleep until...well, until I could get up there. Take a look at her."  
  
"I won't leave. Promise."  
  
Lorne looked at her, then nodded. "Go up to Gunn. See if you can help."  
  
"I'd rather go to my home."  
  
"That works too. If you promise to stay there."  
  
"I promise."  
  
***  
  
Cordelia sat in her room, looking at her belongings. There was a picture of her and Angel. She couldn't bear to look at it, not now. It'd have been easier if they'd broken up.  
  
This, this was killing her.  
  
She finally gave up. She packed as many of her things as she could, left a note for Gunn or Wesley or whoever came to find her, and called a cab.  
  
Time to go back home to Sunnydale. 


	6. ...Nothing

TITLE: Between Angels And...Nothing  
AUTHOR: Ragna (RaverRagna@excite.com)  
RATING: PG overall  
CLASSIFICATION: Past Angel/Cordelia, future Angel/Fred.  
SUMMARY: Cordelia gets hit by a Toth-like demon and splits into four, all four of whom no longer love Angel  
SPOILERS: Set after the Pylea episodes.  
DISTRIBUTION: Any sites with my fic up; you all have unspoken permission. I write it, you can post it. Everyone else just keep my name on it and let me know.  
PREVIOUS PARTS/ARCHIVED AT: http://www.envy.nu/allthepain/index.html  
DISCLAIMER: If you don't recognize it, chances are it's my own creation. If you do, Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Kazui Sandollar, FOX and the WB own it or them. Various friends of mine are holding characters hostage. You may see them by appointment only.  
FEEDBACK: Sorry I'm not home right now I'm walking in the spiderwebs so leave a message and I'll call you back...in other words, I want it. Don't care if it's onlist or not, but I prefer offlist since I have quite a few lists on No Mail.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Answer to Gloveslap #4. Blaire, I was going to wait till it was finished, but since you're so impatient...  
~*~*~  
"So, it's not reversible. Angel, I know you're hurting, but it's been over a month. Get out here."  
  
Angel shook his head. "Wesley, I just want to die."  
  
"Okay, that's it," Gunn said.  
  
He kicked at the door until it splintered and gave way.  
  
Angel looked at the two men standing in the doorway. "I said I wanted to die. Didn't mean I'd actually do it." He looked around at the many empty alcohol bottles. "Where's Fred? And the seer Cordelia?"  
  
"Fred's off shopping for food. Cordelia's with her," Wesley said. "We need to talk. We can't run Angel Investigations successfully without you."  
  
"Yeah, man. Lorne's an okay fighter... Actually, he's pretty bad." Gunn shook his head. "Get off the pity trip and start helping again."  
  
He pulled a postcard out of his pocket and tossed it to Angel. "She sent this one to you."  
  
Angel nodded. He knew the immortal Cordelia had been sending postcards to Gunn, but she hadn't sent any to anyone else. He looked at the picture. It was a starry night in Alaska.  
  
It read, on the message side, "The world needs you. Move on."  
  
Angel smiled slightly. "Fine, fine..."  
  
***  
  
He arrived downstairs just as Fred finished putting things away. "Hey, Angel," Fred said quietly. She was wearing a dress that was cobalt blue covered in sky blue lace, and her hair was falling into her face.  
  
"Fred," he said quietly.  
  
She handed him a mug filled with blood. "Lorne picked it up for you. It's got blood and..." She placed a celery stick in the blood. "Voila. Blood Mary."  
  
Angel's smile got a bit bigger. He shook his head, holding the mug of blood, looking at Fred. Maybe moving on wouldn't be so hard...  



End file.
